Ensueños
by LolaBrief
Summary: El inconsciente cuenta más de la personalidad y los sentimientos que las propias acciones. Una serie de sueños de Vegeta y Bulma en su estadía en la Tierra nos mostrarán lo que realmente sucede. ¿Alguna de estas imágenes revelará la verdad? (Songfic) COMPLETA!
1. Extraterrenal

Bueno, éste es mi primer fic (songfic) luego de… ¿10, 11 años? Lamentablemente los que hice en su momento los he perdido y por eso me lamento no poder subirlos…

Este fic se trata de una serie de sueños: algunos de Bulma y otros de Vegeta.

Aclaraciones:

_En cursiva: sueño._

Normal: mientras están despiertos.

"" comillas: pensamientos.

- guiones: diálogo.

Las canciones en inglés llevan la traducción al español.

Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen…. :3

Aviso! Puede haber algo de Lemon más adelante.

Espero reviews! :D

* * *

**Extraterrenal**

[Bulma]

El primero de los 130 días fue el más duro… Estaba realmente agotada. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era entrar en mi habitación, darme un buen baño de burbujas, ponerme mi pijama favorito (y por qué no el más cómodo) y dormir horas y horas… Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en Namekusei, el descanso se trataba de algo muy difícil de lograr, más bien diría imposible. Todas las noches estaba acosada por pesadillas: Vegeta intentando robarnos las esferas, Freezer atacándonos, Goku perdido en el espacio, etc, etc…

Esa tarde mi madre le enseñó a Vegeta la que, de ahora en más, sería su habitación. Me quedé observándolos desde el otro lado del pasillo, escondida tras la pared. No quería admitirlo pero la realidad es que aquel saiyajin me atemorizaba un poco. Pese a eso, había tomado la decisión de no demostrarlo o al menos intentarlo. A veces pensaba que este tipo de 'seres' se alimentaba del miedo…, y por supuesto yo no iba a contribuir a engrandecerlo.

Estuve mirándolos a escondidas. Por un lado estaba mi madre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; estaba encantada con él… de hecho, había hablado del príncipe desde que lo vio por primera vez ese día hasta altas horas de la noche… era agotador. Por otro lado, Vegeta, con la única expresión existente en su rostro. ¿Es que este hombre no presenta gestos?

-Jóven Vegeta, ésta será tu habitación. Espero que te sientas a gusto. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme- dijo mi madre.

Él no contestó. Ya comenzaba a dar por sentado que se trataba de una persona totalmente inmutable cuando de repente noté un gesto de incomodidad, vergüenza, una sensación de acoso en su rostro. Yo también me sentiría así estando en su lugar. Mi madre simplemente no lo dejaba en paz, ¡y eso que recién era el primer día!

Antes de entrar en la habitación, Vegeta giró su cabeza mirando hacia donde me encontraba. Casi a la velocidad de la luz, me oculté completamente detrás de la pared. "Hmmm… pudo sentir mi presencia" pensé llevando la mano a mi boca. Entonces sentí el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y los tacos de mi madre regresando a la sala. "Creo que ya es hora de dormir…"

**I'ma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you / Voy a desnudarte, luego a probarte**

**See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do / ¿Ves? Te he raptado, por eso YO te digo qué hacer**

**I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do / Yo te digo qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer…**

(ET de Katy Perry ft Kanye West)

_Me encontraba en la Tierra, pero ésta había sido totalmente destruida. Quizás se me hubiese ocurrido que se tratase de otro planeta pero no. Todo lo que veía estaba quemado, destrozado o hecho polvo. Me topaba con artefactos tecnológicos, muchos de ellos con la insignia de nuestra compañía._

_Cero rastros de civilización._

_-Oigan, ¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunté con desesperación. Mi voz temblaba._

_Me doy la vuelta. Veo una silueta de un hombre pero no logro reconocer su rostro._

_-¿Yamcha? ¿Eres tú?- aún con miedo._

_Viene acercándose a mí. A medida que lo hace puedo notar alguno de sus rasgos. Cabello negro._

_-¡Yamcha! ¡Estás vivo!- grito casi llorando de la emoción._

_Voy corriendo hacia él. Me detengo de repente al ver su rostro: Vegeta, pero con el cuerpo de mi novio. Sus ojos enrojecidos. ¿Era o no él? ¿Acaso éramos los únicos dos sobrevivientes?_

_-Ve-vegeta… ¿Qué sucedió…? Tú… ¿tú ocasionaste esto?-_

_Me toma de la muñeca con violencia. Por más que trato no puedo zafarme._

_-Ahora obedecerás mis órdenes…- sonríe maliciosamente._

Despierto agitada, sudada, tratando de tomar todo el aire posible. Mi corazón palpitante…

"Parece que aquí no cesarán mis pesadillas…"


	2. El Precio Que Debo Pagar

Este segundo capítulo está situado luego de la llegada de Mirai Trunks y de su aviso con lo que iba a suceder, es decir, está ubicada al comienzo de esos 3 años.

Espero con ansias reviews!

* * *

**El Precio Que Debo Pagar.**

[Vegeta]

"**Now they're going to bed / Ahora se van a la cama**

**and my stomach is sick / y me duele el estómago**

**and it's all in my head / y está todo en mi cabeza**

**but she's touching his chest**** / pero ella le está tocando el pecho**

**now he takes off her dress / ahora él le quita el vestido**

**Now,****let me go / ¡Déjame ir!**

**and i just can't look / Y no puedo mirar**

**¡it's killing me! / ¡me está matando!**

**and taking control****… / y tomando el control…"**

(Mr. Brightside de The Killers)

_Otro día de entrenamiento. 3 años para la llegada de los androides. "Debo aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Debo eliminarlos con mis propias manos. Ni Kakarotto ni ese otro pobre diablo que vino del futuro podrán impedirlo."_

_Comienza otro día de entrenamiento para Vegeta. Se dispone a la cápsula de gravedad. Ingresa pero hay algo diferente. El interior no parece el de la cápsula, sino el de una habitación. Duda en entrar. Lo hace de todos modos. Siente dos presencias, dos ki. Dirige su mirada hacia a la izquierda y se encuentra con ellos: la vulgar terrícola y el gusano de su novio. "¿Qué… demonios…?" pensó. Ambos se encontraban sentados a la orilla de la cama, mirándose con deseo. La mano de Yamcha se posaba sobre el interior de los muslos de la joven, debajo del vestido. Bulma ve a Vegeta plantado en medio de la habitación, totalmente paralizado. Le sonríe. Toma la mano de su novio y la dirige más hacia el interior, sin apartar la mirada del saiyan, tocando más su sexo. Emite un breve gemido de placer._

Vegeta se despierta al sentir los rayos del Sol entrar por la ventana de su habitación. Apenas lo hace, reconoce que las imágenes que recuerda no eran reales sino que se trataba de un simple sueño. El primero de varios. "Mujer vulgar…" fue su única reflexión al respecto.

Se levantó de la cama, fue a darse un baño, se alistó con ropa para entrenar y bajó a desayunar. Moría de hambre. Seguro la mujer rubia le tendría preparado un banquete cual Príncipe se merecía. Se escuchaba un gran cotorrerío desde la cocina.

-Yamcha, ¡ya basta! Alguien podría vernos… - escuchó. Demasiado tarde.

Una vez en la cocina, Vegeta se encuentra con Bulma sentada sobre las piernas de Yamcha. Sorprendidos in fraganti, ambos se voltean a verlo. Automáticamente Bulma se levanta y se acomoda su rojo y corto vestido.

Por supuesto, el príncipe de los saiyajin no iba a responder ante aquello que había visto. Tiene en su mente objetivos más importantes que cumplir. Así pasó el día entrenando hasta llegado el atardecer. No podría dar una razón pero había decidido no almorzar. "Creo que es suficiente por hoy…" pensó y apagó la máquina. Sin los ruidos que ocasionaba dentro de ella, pudo escuchar las risas de Bulma provenientes del jardín. También pudo sentir el ki de Yamcha en la misma dirección. Como un flash vino a su mente las imágenes del sueño que había tenido esa mañana: _la sonrisa de ella, el desafío, el hacerlo tocar más, el gesto de placer ante ello, su mirada clavada en él._ Estaba furioso. Cada día, cada tarde y cada noche los veía. A cada paso se topaba con ellos. Si no oía risas, eran gritos; si no oía llantos, eran sus terribles gemidos. "¡Que mujer tan idiota!". Era un besuqueo e/o histeriqueo constante. En más de un momento, el sabandija, como él lo llamaba, había tenido el atrevimiento de desafiarlo. Ja! Como si pudiese ganarle… Ella en cambio se limitaba a cortar con las discusiones antes de que llegaran a pelear. Y no sólo eso, cualquier persona en su sana razón podría afirmar que ella misma buscaba causas para ocasionarlas. "¡Sólo interrumpen mi entrenamiento!"_._ Lanza una bola de energía hacia una de las ventanas de la cápsula rompiéndola por completo. La peliazul y su novio, que estaban muy cómodos tomando refrescos sentados sobre el césped, se llevaron terrible susto frente a la explosión. Ella se levanta de inmediato y corre hasta la cápsula; tenía que saber que había sucedido. Yamcha frunce el ceño.


	3. Jamás He Visto A Alguien Como El

Este capítulo está ubicado dentro de la famosa explosión de la cápsula de gravedad. Aquí planteo lo que pudo haber sucedido mientras Bulma dormía sobre el escritorio.

Ya recibí 2 reviews! :3 Pero estoy hambrienta de más!

* * *

**Jamás He Visto A Alguien Como El...**

[Bulma]

El Sol de la mañana pintaba que sería un día muy pacífico… pero no lo fue. Mi padre, con la ayuda de su robot más fiel, se había encargado de llevar a Vegeta a una habitación especialmente construida para momentos como éste. Más de una vez nos habíamos encontrado en la necesidad de recuperarnos o aislarnos de los demás debido al posible contagio de alguna enfermedad y por esas razones ambientó una de las varias habitaciones para huéspedes al estilo de un hospital. Allí se encontraba todo aquello necesario para la reposición o tratamiento que pudiéramos requerir.

Se veía terrible… Herido en varias partes de su cuerpo, vendado y con una máscara de oxígeno. Sentí pena por él: mira adónde lo había llevado su obsesión por volverse más fuerte. Su aspecto lastimado daba pena y repulsión a la vez. ¿Es que en su mente no cabía otro pensamiento más que el de destruir a los androides? Ya estaba por irme de allí cuando lo escuché hablando dormido. Estaba soñando.

-Ka-Kakarotto… seré más fuerte que tú. Superaré tus poderes ¡a como dé lugar!- dijo.

Temblaba. Realmente me daba mucha lástima. Estaba solo… completamente solo. No tenía nadie que lo cuidara o que lo escuchara cuando sentía necesidad. Debía estar cruzado por miles de emociones diferentes y no tenía a NADIE con quien conversarlo, NADIE lo alentaba en su esfuerzo, NADIE le hacía ver la realidad de la situación, NADIE le marcaba hasta dónde podía llegar sin que se viera lastimado. Sentía que se trataba de un pequeño niño al que debía proteger, un pequeño niño huérfano, solitario, sin amor. "¿Alguien le habrá enseñado lo que es el amor?". Decidí quedarme a su lado hasta que despierte. "Es probable que duerma por horas. Será mejor que me recueste en el escritorio. Si despierta, lo escucharé…". Quedé profundamente dormida.

"**Look at him,**** / Míralo,**

**look at me…**** / mírame…**

**That boy is bad**** / Ese chico es malo,**

**and honestly,**** / y honestamente**

**he's a wolf in disguise**** / es un lobo disfrazado,**

**but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes… / pero no puedo parar de ver esos malvados ojos…****"**

(Monster de Lady Gaga)

_Playa. Parece que por fin pude tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones. Ya estaba tirada en la arena, con mi traje de baño y remojando mis pies en la orilla. ¿Acaso existe un placer mayor? Presiento que alguien viene hacia mí: era Vegeta. Tenía puesto un short de baño en color negro y traía unas bebidas frescas. La gente que estaba también allí se quedaba mirándolo, sobre todo las mujeres._

_- Después de tanto trabajo un descanso no viene nada mal… - dije sonriendo._

_Me estaba sintiendo demasiado a gusto en esa situación, repito, DEMASIADO. ¿Por qué Vegeta me acompañaba? ¿Por qué era normal para mí que así fuera? Pero… me sentía feliz._

"_¡Yamcha!" recordé. "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Dónde está Yamcha? ¿Es que… lo he dejado por Vegeta? ¡No puede ser! ¡Debo encontrarlo! ¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto? Oh, por Kami, no sé si será capaz de perdonarme por esto…". Entonces Vegeta se sienta a mi lado y queda mirándome fijamente. Veo el reflejo del Sol en sus ojos negros. Me hipnotizan, me paralizan… No puedo ni quiero moverme. Necesito… esos ojos._

"_Esto no es lógico… Debe ser otro sueño…"_

Abro los ojos. Vegeta ya no estaba allí.

-Ese condenado saiyajin debe haber vuelto a entrenar…-


	4. Te Sientas Ahí Con El Corazón Roto

A partir de este capítulo, todas las historias van a estar ubicadas luego de la explosión de la cápsula de gravedad, hasta previo aviso. ;)

Aquí, gran parte del sueño se trata también de un flashback, es decir que Vegeta recordará una parte de su historia. Ésta irá _subrayada y en cursiva._ El final del sueño será algo que no sucedió y estará escrito sólo en _cursiva_. (Espero me entiendan, jeje)

* * *

**Te Sientas Ahí Con El Corazón Roto…**

[Vegeta]

"**They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet**** / Dicen que el agua del diablo no es tan dulce**

**You don't have to drink right now**** / No tienes que beberla ahora**

**but you can dip your feet**** / pero puedes mojarte los pies**

**every once in a little while****… / al menos de vez en cuando…"**

(When You Were Young de The Killers)

_Esto ya lo viví. Fue uno de los primeros planetas que conquisté junto con Nappa. Éste se había encargado de dejar algunos sobrevivientes para servirnos esa noche en un festejo que ya había planeado con anterioridad. Yo era un adolescente y, a pesar de que podía tener todo lo que quisiera simplemente por ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, aún mostraba episodios de rebeldía. Y si bien sentía placer al asesinar con mis propias manos, era inevitable comenzar a sentir curiosidad respecto a todo aquello referente a lo sexual y, en consecuencia, brotaba el deseo._

_Observaba a Nappa disfrutando del agasajo con otros soldados. En sus manos llevaban unas bebidas preparadas por los locales. Los habitantes de ese pequeño planeta tenían un parecido físico a los de mi raza sólo que su piel era de un color azulado. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que allí estaba sucediendo y por esa razón me encontraba sentado solo en una mesa, alejado de los demás. En eso se me acercaron dos de los habitantes sobrevivientes, de hecho, dos mujeres. Una de ellas había acercado una pequeña tina con agua tibia en frente de mí, me quitó las botas y metió mis pies lentamente en ella. Entonces oí como Nappa le decía a los demás que debían retirarse. Evidentemente él las había enviado._

_La otra mujer había tenido el coraje de acercarse más aún y, tomándome del pantalón, me dijo:_

_-Relájese, Príncipe Vegeta, debe estar muy agotado…-_

_Metió una de sus manos y comenzó a tocar mi miembro. No me agradaba la idea de que esta mujer estuviese actuando bajo amenaza… pero mi apetito era más fuerte. Entonces lo sacó y lo metió en su boca, lamiéndolo y succionándolo. Esto era repugnante y placentero a la vez. Sentía mi corazón palpitar fuertemente. Hacía calor. Jamás había sentido algo así. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Sus labios y su lengua no dejaban espacio sin probar. Cierro los ojos. No podía mirarla. No pude soportar más y acabé rápidamente. Entreabrí un ojo. Su cabello blanquecino. Abrí el otro. La vi todavía entre mis piernas. Entonces percaté que iba a erguir su cabeza y cerré los ojos nuevamente._

_-¿Quedó satisfecho, príncipe?- dijo._

_No respondo. Abro temerosamente mis ojos para luego abrirlos a más no poder._

_-Tú… tú…-_

_Piel blanca. Cabello y ojos azules._

_-¿Qué sucede, Vegeta? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?- dijo sonriendo y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano._

Me incorporé de repente en mi cama. Mi corazón realmente estaba latiendo así. Eran las 2 am.

-Grrr… ¡Maldición!-

Me levanté y fui directo a darme una ducha. Abrí el grifo del agua fría. "¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?".

Sentía sed y decidí bajar a la cocina a tomar algo del refrigerador. A medida que fui acercándome a la puerta vi la mesa casi completamente cubierta de botellas… de cerveza, algunas de ellas tumbadas.

-… pu…pues, realmente eres un estúpido, Yamcha- escuché.

Entré y vi a la terrícola. Maldije tener que encontrarla luego de haber tenido ese sueño. Estaba sola. "Esta mujer está completamente loca".

-Oh, ¡miren quien ha llegado! Ve-Vegeta, ven, toma una cerveza… Acompáña- - cae rendida sobre la mesa.

No sólo estaba ebria sino que además se había quedado dormida en medio de la conversación. "Tengo que evitarla… No puede interrumpir mi entrenamiento." Saqué una botella con agua del refrigerador y salí de la cocina. Como un flash vino a mi mente la imagen de ella dormida a mi lado mientras me recuperaba de las lesiones provocadas por la explosión. Bostecé, me detuve y, completamente desganado, volví a buscarla. La alejé un poco de la mesa, la tomé de la cintura y la tumbé sobre mi hombro. Así la llevé hasta su habitación. Pateé la puerta, me acerqué a la cama y fui apoyándola en ella. ¿Cómo no había notado que se había abrazado a mi cuello? Y ahora no me soltaba. Fui perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Suéltame de una vez!- grité.

Aflojó sus brazos y acercó su rostro al mío. Velozmente me besó. "Qué-qué…". Quería zafarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Sus labios, su aroma, su piel, su cabello. Se apartó y se dejó caer. Sus ojos azules.

-Gracias…- me dijo acomodándose en su lecho y tapándose con las sábanas.

Aún mantenía mi mano levantada, aquella con la que quería retirarla de mí pero que había dejado de responder a las órdenes de mi conciencia. Me di la vuelta y salí de allí, sin antes observarla mientras dormía. Parado bajo el marco de la puerta.


	5. ¡No Puedo Controlarme!

Primero que nada agradezco los reviews que he recibido. :D Varios me han sugerido escribir un poco más en cada capítulo pero la realidad es que ya había decidido de antemano hacerlos así. Las razones: los capítulos muy largos no son de mi agrado y además, con tanto fics dando vuelta sobre el origen del amor en esta pareja, quería intentar que fuera diferente. De todas maneras estoy feliz porque al parecer les está agradando… (¡Gracias!) Ya estoy planeando escribir una nueva historia y allí trataré que los capítulos sean de "longitud media"… Pero antes debo terminar éste. ;)

Como siempre recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen…

* * *

**¡No Puedo Controlarme!**

[Bulma]

Bulma se despertó al día siguiente a la 1 pm. Recordó todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior a causa de la discusión que había tenido con Yamcha. Realmente se había deprimido tanto que creyó que podía resolver su angustia con alcohol. Quizás no lo solucionó en el momento pero esa mañana se sentía mejor y no podía explicarse el por qué. Por suerte era una persona 'acostumbrada' a la bebida y por esa razón no estaba sufriendo de resaca, aunque sí sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza. Se levantó, fue hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina. Llovía a cántaros. Pero la tormenta no había bajado ni un grado la temperatura, al contrario, ese verano había sido uno de los más calurosos que pudiera recordar. "Gracias a Kami existe el aire acondicionado…" pensó.

Ya era hora del almuerzo así que salteó el desayuno. Bajó a la cocina y apenas ingresó encontró a Vegeta sentado en la mesa, comiendo como si fuese la última vez. Apenas lo vio vino a su mente un flash de lo que había ocurrido anoche. No sólo él la había llevado hasta su habitación sino que además, ¡ella lo había besado! ¡y se lo había agradecido! Se ruborizó al recordarlo. Se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho pero a la vez le resultaba divertido; de alguna manera todas estas situaciones le ayudaban a superar la amargura causada por su ex. No es que así lo olvidara, simplemente cooperaba a subir su autoestima otra vez.

-Buenos días, Vegeta…- dijo.

-Hmph- fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre la frente de Bulma. Sinceramente le ofendía que fuese tan poco comunicativo. Almorzaron sin cruzar ni una palabra. Ella lo miraba con disimulo. "Supongamos que entiendo por qué tuvo el recato de cargarme a mi habitación, claro, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que me encontraba pero ¿cómo es que se dejó besar? Podría haberme matado sin ningún esfuerzo, si lo deseaba, y sin embargo no lo hizo. Pudo al menos haberme insultado, típico de él, y sin embargo no lo hizo. Podría estar evitándome en este momento, favorece que la casa es muy grande, y sin embargo no lo hace…". Continuaba observándolo. "¿Acaso le atraigo?".

Vegeta se levantó de la mesa dejando el desastre de platos vacíos para que alguien se encargara de ellos. Fue hasta la sala, se tiró sin más en el sillón y encendió la televisión. Aquel era el único aparato creado por los humanos que podría llegar a distraerlo. "¿Acaso le atraigo?" se volvió a preguntar la joven. Definitivamente debía averiguarlo, ¿pero cómo? Se quedó pensando por un rato hasta que se le encendió la lamparita. Se acercó hasta la nevera, sacó un tarro grande de color blanco y un cono de helado. Se preparó uno. "¡Hora del postre!".

Entró silbando a la sala con el helado en la mano. Se tiró de lleno en el sillón al lado de Vegeta. Él la miró de reojo y volteó al televisor para seguir ignorándola. Quizás Bulma pensó que, siendo un hombre con semejante sugestión hacia la comida, podría llegar a tentarse por aquel dulce… pero no.

-Oye, Vegeta, ¿quieres un poco de helado?-

-No.-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gusta? ¡No digas que no te gusta si no lo has probado!- dijo con doble intención.

-La insistente de tu madre ya me lo ha hecho probar.-

-Ah… ¿entonces por qué no comes? ¡Vamos!- dijo acercando el helado a su rostro.

-Ggrr… ¡Que no quiero! ¡Déjame en p- - le gritó pero se calló cuando Bulma le había manchado su boca completamente y parte de su mejilla. - ¡Eres una idiota! ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

Entonces Bulma acercó su dedo índice a la mejilla de Vegeta, limpiándolo. Se acercó el dedo a su boca y lo lamió de abajo a arriba. Una vez. Vegeta la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Otra vez. No podía dejar de mirarla. Bulma aproximó nuevamente su dedo al rostro de Vegeta pero esta vez limpiándole el labio superior. Volvió a lamerlo. Ella lo estaba provocando y él no era ningún tonto. La estaba deseando… Quería besarla otra vez. De nuevo su dedo se estaba dirigiendo a él, esta vez para quitarle lo poco que quedaba del labio inferior. Debía hacerlo. La tomó por la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él y la besó. La peliazul quedó atónita; no podía creer que fuera él quien estaba besándola. Sacó su lengua tímidamente para limpiar la dulzura que había quedado, esa que había sido la causante de aquel momento. Al sentirla, Vegeta metió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Bulma gimió. Estaba temblando y había olvidado por completo que en su mano derecha llevaba el cono. De repente, el helado se derritió y cayó casi completamente sobre uno de los muslos del saiyan. Percibió la sensación de frío y ambos miraron hacia abajo para encontrarse con la 'enorme' mancha en un lado y con la 'enorme' erección en el medio. El rostro del hombre pasó de rosado a rojo a bordó. Se levantó de inmediato y salió despavorido.

Bulma permaneció allí, también ruborizada. "¡Maldición!" se dijo a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que había arruinado todo. De la vergüenza se hundió en el sillón.

"**Everytime they turn the lights down**** / Cada vez que apagan las luces**

**just wanna go that extra mile for you.**** / sólo quiero avanzar un poco más hacia ti.**

**You got my display of affection.**** / Captas mi muestra de afecto.**

**Feels like no one else in the room (but you).**** / Se siente como si no hubiese nadie en la habitación (excepto tú)."**

(Gimme More de Britney Spears)

_Había una gran fiesta en la sala. No sólo estaban Goku y todos mis amigos sino también muchos conocidos de mi padre, algunos de ellos empleados de la corporación. El volumen de la música estaba realmente fuerte y se veían luces de diferentes colores recorrer la habitación. Sonreí. Todos se veían muy divertidos. Había unas bailarinas sobre una tarima. Parecía que en cualquier momento sacarían un caño y se treparían a él. Sonaba la música._

_-Gimme, gimme… Gimme, gimme, gimme… more…-_

_De pronto caigo en la cuenta de que Vegeta estaba sentado a mi lado. Me mira y con el dedo índice señala a mi pecho. Bajo la mirada y me encuentro con una enorme trozo de helado sobre mi escote. Vegeta se me acerca y comienza a lamer la mancha._

_-Hhmmm… Ve-Vegeta… Detente… ¿No ves que hay gente aquí?-_

_Sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Continúa haciéndolo. Mi cuerpo se estremece. A tal punto estoy deseando que me devore completa._

_-¡Bulma! ¡Cariño!- la voz de mi madre._

"_¡Oh, no! ¡Nos han visto!"_

-Bulma, hija, despierta… Tienes helado derretido por todas partes-

Abrió los ojos. Realmente era su madre. Se miró, y sí, realmente estaba toda sucia y pegoteada.

-… ¿qué podría salir mejor?- dijo irónicamente.


	6. Juegos De Seducción

¡Penúltimo capítulo! Gracias por los nuevos reviews y mensajes… :D

AVISO: Contenido Lemon

El texto en cursiva y subrayado a la vez es el recuerdo de un sueño pasado. Espero les guste!

* * *

**Juegos De Seducción**

[Vegeta]

"**Te llevaré hasta el extremo****…**

**te llevaré, te llevaré… abrázame**

**éste es el juego de seducción****."**

(Juegos De Seducción de Soda Stereo)

_Comenzaba otro día más de entrenamiento. Me dispuse cómodo a comenzar, con tan sólo unos shorts. Mientras me dirigía a establecer la gravedad de la máquina encontraba algunos robots destrozados en el suelo. La mujer se había olvidado de quitarlos. Una vez frente al panel siento golpes desesperados en la puerta. No tengo intenciones de abrir. Vuelven a tocar. Desganado vuelvo, tratando de esquivar los aparatos rotos. Abro la puerta. Era ella. Llevaba una de esas prendas que los terrícolas llaman traje de baño. Su ceño fruncido. No podía evitar mirarla._

_-¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza de andar desnuda por toda la casa?- le pregunté._

_Sin mediar palabra fue acercándose a mí y a la vez entrando cada vez más en la cápsula. Su aspecto y actitud me sorprendían. No quería que se me acercara. Fui retrocediendo hasta que, olvidando los robots, choqué con uno y caí de lleno al suelo. "Pero, ¿qué demonios? ¿cómo puedo caer de esta manera?"._

_Ella siguió acercándose. Ya no llevaba esa mueca en su rostro, sino más bien lucía altanera y decidida. Fue agachándose y con las rodillas y manos apoyadas en el piso continuó aproximándose a mí. Sólo quedaban unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos. Sus ojos, sus labios, sus hombros, sus pechos apenas cubiertos, su cintura, su espalda levemente encorvada. Otra vez la tenía allí. Alzó una mano y la apoyó en mi abdomen. La metió dentro del short. Empezó a tocarme con suavidad pero con ímpetu. No podía soportarlo. La deseaba y TENÍA QUE ocurrir. Enseguida la tomé de la cadera, tocando su traje de baño, y con un dedo rompí ambas tiras de la parte inferior. Ansiaba verla desnuda…_

-¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta!- escucho y al instante un golpe fuerte.

Vegeta se reincorporó. Bulma había tirado la puerta abajo con ayuda de su padre. Evidentemente los golpes que escuchó habían sido verdaderos. Apenas lo vio, corrió hacia él, se tiró en el suelo y lo miró fijamente. Realmente estaba preocupada.

-Vegeta… estás bien- suspiró aliviada.

Al ver su expresión, Bulma se dio cuenta que Vegeta no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo, pues la miraba extrañado.

-Disculpa… Es que pasé por aquí y te vi tirado en el suelo. Toqué varias veces a la puerta y no respondías… Y me asusté… Pensé que te había sucedido algo- le explicó.

Vegeta siguió mirándola. Al igual que en su sueño llevaba sólo el traje de baño. Se vio sentado en el suelo. Bulma y su padre lo observaban esperando algún tipo de respuesta, algo que no iban a recibir. Se levantó, salió de la cápsula y caminó hasta la casa, dejando a Bulma en la misma posición y con el mismo gesto. Algunas veces el príncipe aparentaba ser amable, pero otras veces resultaba demasiado frío.

Bulma, ya resignada, se metió en la casa para darse una ducha. Ya había estado nadando en la piscina y el leve olor a cloro en su piel le causaba molestia. Ya en el baño se quitó su traje de baño color rojo y se dispuso bajo la lluvia. El agua se filtraba lentamente sobre su cabello. Adoraba esa sensación. Como un flash vinieron a su mente algunas imágenes de un sueño pasado del cual no recordaba con mucha fidelidad.

[Bulma]

"**Estoy muriéndome de sed**

**y es tu propia piel la que me hace mover,**

**me hace mover, me hace mover ****en extremos…"**

_Laboratorio. Mi escritorio. Algunas herramientas y planos tirados en el suelo. Vegeta, de pie frente a mí, muy cerca. Su torso descubierto. Me enloquece… Quiero tocarlo. Yo, con mi bata de trabajo y debajo mi ropa interior. Sentada sobre el escritorio. Mis piernas abiertas y sus manos apoyadas sobre los muslos. Me besa en el cuello. Pasa su lengua suavemente. Me da escalofríos. Me hace desearlo. Me hace sufrir. Se siente tan bien. Quiero que me haga suya. Noto su miembro endurecido. Enloquezco. Quiero sentirlo más. Me acerco más al borde. Comienzo a frotarme contra él… suave, y más fuerte. Quiero tenerlo dentro mío. Lo deseo…_

Abrió los ojos. "Maldita realidad…" pasó por su mente. Terminó con su baño, se secó, se envolvió con una toalla y la anudó por encima de su pecho. Dejó su cabello suelto pues era refrescante sentirlo sobre sus hombros. Apenas salió vio como Vegeta entraba en su habitación. Se miraron unos segundos. Él esquivó su mirada e ingresó sin decir nada.

Algunas horas después, la peliazul decidió irse a dormir. Solía acostarse más tarde pero esta vez no debía. Al día siguiente tendría un día muy agitado trabajando al lado de su padre. Se puso su camisón blanco. No podía quitar de su mente la reacción, o mejor dicho, la no-reacción de Vegeta cuando entró desesperada en la cápsula creyendo que algo le había sucedido. Él no dijo nada. Se sintió como una tonta: tanto escándalo y… ¡él simplemente dormía! En el suelo, pero dormía. Se avergonzó. Y ahora tenía la necesidad de pedirle disculpas… o al menos explicarle lo acontecido.

...

Tomó coraje y fue a tocar a la puerta de su habitación. No comprendía el por qué pero su corazón latía fuertemente. Lo había besado en dos ocasiones, y ahora sentía pena por tan sólo dar una disculpa. Tocó 2 veces y no escuchó respuesta. "Quizás ya está dormido…" pensó y se dio la vuelta para regresar. La realidad es que no había esperado lo suficiente. Evidentemente le tenía miedo. De pronto, tras ella oyó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Vegeta.

Se volteó y lo miró. Estaba sólo con sus boxers. Giró la mirada rápidamente.

-Eeeem… yo… quería hablar contigo- dijo temblando.

No podía entender cómo la gran Bulma sentía temor, y sin esperar un 'está bien' a cambio, caminó hasta la puerta y entró en su habitación. La observó de esquina a esquina. Jamás había entrado desde que Vegeta se instaló allí.

-Estoy esperando…- la apuró.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Yo… quería pedirte disculpas si es que… acaso yo interrumpí tu descanso hoy en la tarde. No suelo reaccionar de esa manera. Lo que sucede es que justo te vi allí, tirado en el suelo, y me preocupé. Pensé que podías estar herido, o que no te sintieras bien- -

-¿Y cómo supiste que estaba tirado en el suelo? ¿Me estabas espiando?- preguntó Vegeta interrumpiéndola.

-Que-qué… No, yo no…- desvió la mirada.

-Claro que sí… Las ventanas están altas y no llegarías a ver a través de ellas si no te tomas el tiempo para hacerlo- le contestó cruzando los brazos.

"¡Maldición…!" pensó Bulma. No supo qué contestarle. Tenía razón. No había excusa para ello.

-Eem… Bueno, ya dije lo que debía. ¡Buenas noches!- dijo apresurada por alcanzar la puerta.

Vegeta se antepuso en la puerta, evitando su paso. Bulma iba con la cabeza gacha. De verdad estaba avergonzada. Cuando se le cruzó en el camino impidiéndole el paso, subió lentamente la mirada. Lo vio serio y todavía con los brazos cruzados. Lo miró con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par. El saiyan deshizo el nudo de sus brazos y apoyó su mano en la cintura de ella. A la peliazul le saltó el corazón. Él se fue acercando más hasta que sólo quedaron milímetros de distancia entre sus labios. Se aspiraron mutuamente. Hasta que él la besó. Metió su lengua en la boca de la mujer que lo había estado volviendo loco. Aquella que lo acosaba en sus sueños. Ya nada le importaba. Estaban los dos solos dentro de la habitación. Era el momento de saciar su deseo.

Ella apoyó sus manos en el torso desnudo de él, ese que tanto había anhelado acariciar. Era fuerte y suave a la vez. Vio sus hombros y sus brazos fuertes. Se acercó hasta apoyar su cuerpo completamente contra el de Vegeta. Él lo interpretó como un signo de entrega y con su otra mano pasó su dedo índice desde el suave cuello, pasando por la línea entre sus pechos hasta su abdomen introduciéndolo levemente en su ombligo. Ella tembló de placer. Él marcaba su territorio. Bajó más su mano hasta tocar su sexo. Ya estaba húmeda. Se ruborizó… y él sonrió de triunfo. Siguió tocándola y dejó de besarla tan sólo para ver el placer reflejado en su rostro. Apenas ruborizada y con sus ojos brillosos. "Quiero escuchar su voz…" pensó Vegeta. Aplicó un poco más de fuerza en sus caricias y ella no pudo impedir lanzar un gemido. Eso era lo que él quería.

Fue llevándola hacia la cama. Hizo que se sentara allí, se arrodilló y comenzó a besar su pecho. Movió de a poco el camisón para llegar a sus pezones, lamiéndolos suavemente. Bulma se sentía abrumada: en pequeño acto sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad. Ansiaba este momento desde hace mucho tiempo. De a ratos cerraba sus ojos, el placer que le causaba aquel hombre era demasiado. Él se incorporó y fue apoyándose sobre ella en la cama. De un solo movimiento le rasgó el camisón, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Allí arriba la observó íntegra. La deseaba. La deseaba y ya no habría nada que impida ese momento. Ya no se podía detener.

Comenzó a besarla en el cuello. La devoraba. Ella bajó su mano para tocar su miembro. Lo vio estremecerse. Lo acarició más y más. Él cerraba sus ojos. Entre caricias, sintió la mano de él y agachando la mirada vio cómo él la invitaba a quitarle la ropa interior. Se ruborizó más. Él le sonrió. Le causaba cierta gracia que la vulgar, agresiva y altanera Bulma ahora sintiera timidez. Ahora ambos quedaron desnudos. Él se dispuso entre sus piernas y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor al comienzo pero luego esa sensación fue reemplazada por placer y por el deseo de ser llenada. Lo quería dentro suyo. Su sexo estaba muy húmedo, su cabello alborotado, su piel cálida y su aroma brotando al máximo. Sus pechos se movían con las embestidas y de sólo verla no podía más y deseaba penetrarla más fuerte. Quería que sintiera más placer que nunca, que nadie pueda jamás provocarle lo que él. Sus sonidos, sus gemidos… Perdía la razón… Finalmente ambos acabaron casi al mismo tiempo. Él un poco antes. Su masculinidad no pudo soportarlo. Ella unos segundos después. Sentirlo acabar dentro de ella fue la gota que sació su sed.


	7. Por Las Noches Desearemos Q Nunca Acabe

**Por Las noches Desearemos Que Nunca Acabe…**

Aquí, el último capítulo de este fic.

Recuerden: _cursiva y subrayado,_ recuerdo dentro de un sueño.

* * *

[Vegeta]

"**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight****? / ¿Vendrás a casa a detener este dolor esta noche?**

**Stop this pain tonight!**** / ¡Detén este dolor esta noche!**

**Don't waste your time on me / No pierdas tu tiempo en mí**

**you're already****the voice inside my head… / porque ya eres la voz dentro de mi cabeza…"**

(I Miss You de Blink 182)

_Estábamos en mi habitación, arrojados sobre la cama. Más bien yo arrojado sobre ella. Le había atado sus manos con un cinto. Sus brazos estirados completamente por encima de su cabeza, intentando ocultar su rostro hacia un lado, ruborizada, unas lágrimas queriendo escaparse tras sus azulados ojos. Sus senos apretados bajo esa camisa aún puesta, su espalda arqueada, sus piernas suaves y níveas. Yo apenas tenía el pantalón por las rodillas, colocado estratégicamente entre sus piernas, penetrándola. No podía soportarlo: tenerla de esa manera me volvía loco. Quería poseerla más y más._

_-Vegeta… basta, por favor…- murmuró._

_-Dime que no lo quieres… ¡Dímelo!- exclamé._

_Estaba completamente sacado. Se sentía tan bien._

_-¡Dime que no me deseas!- insistí._

_Bulma masturbándose. Bulma arrojándose sobre mí. Bulma limpiando su boca._

_De pronto sentí un chorro sobre un muslo. Miré hacia abajo. Bulma estaba sangrando. La miré, estaba con sus ojos cerrados._

_-¡Bulma! ¡Oye, Bulma…!- la llamé dándole pequeños golpes en una mejilla._

_Nada. No había respuesta. Estaba sangrando… e inconsciente. Fui demasiado agresivo al penetrarla._

_La cargué y la llevé rápidamente a esa habitación de la casa donde me recuperé luego del accidente de la cápsula. La apoyé sobre la camilla. Me sentía sudado, el corazón palpitaba… Abrieron la puerta. Al parecer un médico pues llevaba una bata blanca. Se sentó a su lado. La revisó. La curó. Sin decir una palabra se levantó para retirarse._

_-¡Oye, idiota! ¿Qué no vas a decirme cómo está?- le pregunté rabioso._

_Ya no podía ser más paciente. Se detuvo y de espaldas me habló._

_-Deberías estar avergonzado, Vegeta…-_

_Nunca pude verle el rostro._

_-¿Qu-qué? ¿Quién demonios eres?- levanté mi puño._

Entonces Vegeta se despertó. No por ruidos, ni por susto, simplemente lo hizo. Miró hacia su alrededor. La cama estaba completamente deshecha. Él estaba desnudo y semitapado. Pero no había rastros de ella. Fue cuando recordó que la mañana anterior el Dr Brief le pidió a la joven que lo ayudara con su trabajo ese día. Y aunque intentara no podía acordarse si habían dormido juntos puesto que simplemente se desmayó del sueño. Se levantó, se dio un baño, se cambió y se dirigió al laboratorio. Debía chequear que se encontrara allí, y sí lo estaba. Ambos llevaban chaquetillas blancas aunque la del padre era le llegaba a las rodillas. Tuvo un flash del aparente doctor en el sueño. Gruñó y se fue a entrenar.

Durante todo el día se detuvo cad horas para ver a la científica. Quien lo conociera o no diría que había quedado realmente preocupado por aquel sueño de la mañana. De a ratos intentaba comprender aquello que había visto. Partía de diferentes hipótesis pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: él se trataba de un guerrero saiyajin, un cruel y sanguinario asesino, y ella, una frágil y pacífica terrícola, una combinación incompatible. Un verdadero peligro… para ella. Podría dañarla, podría hacerla sufrir; y eso atacaba su orgullo. Comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con ella, toda esa atracción que se transformó en ese deseo creciente y que, finalmente, se consumó en aquella noche. Esa noche, ese cuerpo, ese rostro, esos gemidos, esa temperatura, ese roce, ese tacto, esa humedad. Esa cama. El lugar: la cama. Aquella donde dormía plácidamente cada noche, donde descansaba y donde SOÑABA. Hizo memoria de cada uno de aquellos sueños. Algunos detalles se habían borroneado con el paso del tiempo, otros permanecían intactos. También vino a su mente las muchas veces que se había dicho a sí mismo que no debía perder su tiempo en ella, que no debía distraerse de su objetivo. Ni siquiera se auto obedeció. Sintió que ya no era dueño de sus propios pensamientos. Bulma se había logrado meter en su cabeza, tanto dormido como despierto. Inevitablemente pensaba en ella.

Ambos estuvieron ocupados hasta el anochecer, ella trabajando en su laboratorio y él entrenando en la cápsula de gravedad. Llegada la hora de la cena, Vegeta se presentó en la cocina pero sólo se encontraban el científico y su esposa. Bulma no estaba. ¿Quizás estaría muy agotada? Su comida ya estaba servida pero decidió no sentarse hasta saber dónde y cómo se encontraba. Subió hasta la habitación de la peliazul. Sin tocar abrió la puerta sin más para entrar y ver a Bulma semidesnuda y tratando de cubrirse con un pequeño vestido azul apoyado sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?- le gritó avergonzada.

-Sí me enseñaron…- contestó suavemente.

Bulma tuvo un flash de la noche anterior: él tocándola y luego penetrándola. Se ruborizó. Vegeta estaba serio pero, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces que además de serio se lo veía tenso, esta vez parecía relajado. Se fue acercando hasta ella. La joven lo miró de pies a cabeza esperando una reacción. Velozmente Vegeta la abrazó. Bulma quedó atónita. Sus ojos ya no podían abrirse más. Simplemente no podía creer que la estuviera abrazando. Las manos del saiyan se apoyaban sobre su pequeña espalda, casi cubriéndola en su totalidad.

-Vegeta…- susurró.

Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. "Temo…" su pensamiento fue interrumpido por las palabras de la mujer.

-No quieres hacerme daño, ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

Vegeta se asombró. "¿Acaso esta mujer puede leer la mente?". Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Bulma sabía a la perfección que no obtendría respuesta a aquel interrogante. Levantó su mano derecha y le acarició el rostro. Él no podía salir de su sorpresa aún.

-Yo… no quiero que esto acabe…- dijo respondiéndose a sí misma.

Al oírla sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la vuelta. Bulma creyó que huiría de esa situación. Pensó que era un cobarde. Ya estaba preparando los insultos que con no mucha sutileza le lanzaría cuando vio que él cerró la puerta de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Nadie dijo que acabaría…-

* * *

Aquí el fin DE ESTA HISTORIA. Pues ustedes saben muy bien cómo continúa. ;)

Espero les guste y me sigan acompañando en el próximo que ya comencé y que pronto estaré subiendo.

Gracias por el apoyo, a todos los que me dejaron reviews y a los que le gustó la idea! Y gracias por los consejos! :D

Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
